This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 897,198, filed Aug. 18, 1986, now abandoned.
1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to the field of surgical staplers particularly to the ligation and division stapler.
2. Description of prior art.
A ligation and division stapler instrument is in use at present to expediently ligate and transect blood vessels in operations of the stomach or intestines. This instrument places two staples around the vessels closing them securely, and simultaneously dividing the vessels with a blade between the staples. In many instances problems are encountered trying to introduce the instrument into the tissues due to the blunt configuration of the anvil-jaw even with the aid of a clamp to feed the tissue into the instrument. Furthermore by trying to introduce such a blunt part of the instrument around the delicate vessels of the aforementioned organs these vessels may be torn apart producing annoying bleeding. Besides this it takes longer to introduce the blunt anvil-jaw of the instrument currently in use because it requires previous dissection of the vessels to be ligated with a dissecting instrument such as a clamp or scissors.